our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island
This year, a brand new series is coming to you called Total Drama Island Roleplay! 24 contestants will compete for the chance to win One Hundred Thousand Dollars. Eight weeks of torture, pain, and humiliation all for the chance to become famous. Tune in on the chat to find out who will win Season 1 of Total Drama Island Roleplay! Episodes Every day or episode will be separated into it's own article which are linked below: Summary Character Cast List These are the people who are confirmed to play as these characters: *Ultra98 as Alejandro *Co.Green2.0 as Chris *BerkyBro as Sadie *RockerBoyAlien4 as Noah *V.VonSchweetz as Beth *MabelPinkiePie as Courtney *ZOEYXMIKE as Sierra *DegrassiFTW27 as Harold *Duncan05 as Duncan *GODuncan as Geoff *Niksdorfv as Justin *ArianaMccurdy as Bridgette *BatmanTDI as Tyler *RockerboyAlien4 as Trent *GODuncan as Cody *RockyXXVI as Eva *Alexhouse721 as Izzy *MablePinkiePieStyle as Leshawna *AwesomeTD as Owen *Drfizwuz997xlol as Lindsay *Gwen72 as Gwen *Duncan05 as DJ *OMGirsGarret as Heather *Ultra98 as Ezekiel *BatmanTDI as Katie Elimination Table Key WIN This person was on the winning team WIN This person won individual immunity OUT This person was eliminated LOW This person was in the bottom two, but got the last marshmallow of the night. Photo Gallery 190px-Besttvshow.png|Chris welcomes the viewers. Moneyyyy.png|Chris tells the viewers what the contesants are fighting for; $100,000! 195px-Birdswithcamera.png|One of the hundreds of cameras situated all over camp. 285px-The_Campers.png|All the contesants arrive and pose for a group photo before the first challenge begins. 100px-KillerBass.png|Some contesants were put on the Killer Bass team... 100px-ScreamingGophers.png|...while some were put on the Screaming Gophers. 285px-Dodgebrawl1.jpg|The contesants face their first challenge; a classic game of dodgeball. badsierrabad.png|Sierra finds out that she is the first contesants to be eliminated from the game, ever. 285px-CampWawanakawa1.jpg|The contesants face their second challenge; cliff diving into shark infested water. 250px-Outdoors27.png|Katie is the second contesant to be eliminated from the game. 195px-Hideandbesneaky1.jpg|The third challenge of the series is to avoid being captured by Chef Hatchet, which Tyler does horrible at and results... 195px-Phobia28.png|...in his elimination. 195px-Bethshootssadie.png|The contesants play a little game of paintball which ends up becoming painball... 195px-9.22.png|...and Alejandro ends up getting eliminated. 195px-4.14.png|The contesants face a Wipeout themed challenge which results in the fouth elimination of the season... 195px-Search47.png|...Trent's. 195px-Sleep10.png|The contesants had to compete in the Awake-a-thon where Noah was eliminated. 195px-ExcitedOwenPlate.png|Owen was eliminated in the eating challenge... surprisingly. 256px-Snapshot_2009-02-12_21-40-14.png|The contestants had to compete in a talent contest which turned out to be totally dramatic when Heather read Leshawna's diary to the whole world. To make things even more dramatic... 250px-Idonotconcede.png|...Courtney was eliminated! 195px-Bike_Depot.png|The campers had to build and race their own bikes... 195px-HaroldBidsFarewell.png|...and Harold was booted off the island. 250px-LeShawna_eliminated.png|After the trivia contest, Heather finally got her wish and eliminated Leshawna. 250px-TDIBoney.jpg|The contesants must travel to Boney Island for one of their challenges. 195px-Kitchen20.png|Beth was eliminated in a shocking double elimination with... 195px-Phobia1.png|...Sadie. 225px-Playa_Des_Losers.png|In a special episode, we found out the eliminated contesants all stay at a resort called Playa-Des-Losers. Here the eliminated contesants voted on the next two contesants to be eliminated and they were... 195px-DJRushesToSafeTyler.png|...DJ and... 195px-Chickwasdetermined.png|...Duncan. Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama Island Category:Our Total Drama Role Play Category:TDI Episodes Category:TDI Cast Category:TDI Category:Total Drama Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:TD Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Series 1